Sous couvertures
by Ragazze
Summary: Jack et Sam se voient confiés une mission quelque peu hors normes...
1. Chapter 1

**Sous couverture(s)**

Par Ragazze (soit Androma et Alyssa)

Résumé: Sam et Jack se voient confiés une mission quelque peu hors normes...

Les personnages, lieux ne nous appartiennent pas. Récit à but ludique et non lucratif.

Le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter attendaient, silencieux, devant la salle de briefing, appuyés contre un mur de béton gris. Le colonel tapait du pied par terre, en signe d'impatience. Carter, elle, était de loin plus calme que son supérieur.

O'Neill commençait réellement à remuer, quand des bruits de pas commencèrent à se faire entendre, un peu plus loin. Les deux militaires se rédirent, attendant que les pas approchent. Deux hommes en uniforme, apparemment des hauts pontes, apparurent alors au coin du couloir, semblant pressés. Ils avançaient très vite, l'air affairé et strict des hommes qui portent un trop lourd poids sur leurs épaules. Ils arrivèrent au niveau des deux officiers du SGC, ceux-ci firent le salut militaire, puis tous entrèrent dans la salle de briefing.

Tous s'assirent à la table, Sam et Jack s'échangèrent des regards interrogateurs.

L'un des deux hommes se leva, s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole solennellement:

" Major Carter, colonel O'Neill. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que vous faîtes là, et avec raison. Le général Hammond n'a pas été convié à cette réunion, pas plus que vos co-équipiers. La mission que nous allons vous confier est des plus secrète, et rares sont les personnes au courant sur cette Terre. Cette mission est, disons, différente de ce que vous êtes habitués à faire d'habitude, mais vous avez tout de même été choisis pour plusieurs raisons: votre connaissance du monde extra-terrestre et de ses technologies, tout d'abord, votre capacité à utiliser cette même technologie, major Carter, et votre potentiel de stratède, colonel O'Neill. De plus, votre complicité est également entrée en compte. "

Jack et Sam n'osèrent pas se regarder, de peur de se trahir. Pourtant, les couleurs de leurs joues en disaient long.

Sam, pour couper court à cette discussion, prit sur elle d'interrompre l'officier:

" Donc le professeur Daniel Jackson et Teal'C ne seront pas au courant de cette mission, monsieur? Pas plus que le général Hammond? "

L'officier sembla hésiter, puis décida de tout de même répondre:

" Nous réfléchissons encore au fait d'autoriser le professeur et le Jaffa à prendre part à cette mission sous couverture, mais rien n'est encore décid…. "

" Sous couverture? " l'interrompit brusquement Jack.

Les deux agents sortirent de la salle de briefing sans dire mot, le visage blême et le pas traînant. Leurs deux collègues, Daniel Jackson et Teal'C les attendaient quelques mètres plus loin, appuyés contre le mur. L'archéologue leur posa de nombreuses questions qui restèrent pour la plupart sans réponse. Seul dans la tête des deux officiers résonnait cette ultime phrase, qui résumait à elle seule la mission qu'ils allaient devoir effectuer : " _Vous serez seuls. Seuls contre tous._ "

Ils se lancèrent un ultime regard, lourd de sens, puis se séparèrent, retournant chacun dans leur quartier respectif. Teal'C et Daniel échangèrent eux aussi un dernier regard, une moue interrogative, avant de se séparer également, chacun dans ses pensées.

Plusieurs heures après cette entrevue il sembla que tout était entré dans l'ordre: le major avait rejoint son laboratoire où elle étudiait encore et toujours son réacteur à naqquada; le colonel avait rejoins la salle de sport où il enchaînait abdominaux. Mais la tension entre eux était toujours palpable magrès les nombreux couloirs, étages et les nombreuses portes qui les séparaient…

Cette tension fut finalement mise à l'épreuve quand le général les fit appeler par l'interphone de la base. Chacun de leur côté, ils laissèrent leur précédent activité, et se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing une fois de plus, dans l'attente de la raison de la convocation.

Le général était déjà là, les attendant, assis à la table. Il s'adressa à eux dès qu'ils passèrent la porte:

" Alors? "

Les deux officiers se regardèrent, étonnés.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous voulaient? "

Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que Jack se décide à répondre à son supérieur.

" Désolé mon général, les ordres sont formels, on ne doit pas vous mettre au courant de notre mission. "

Le visage de général se ferma, visiblement contrarié de la réponse de son colonel.

" Colonel, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis votre supérieur direct et que vous devez tout me dire."

"Oui je sais général. Tout mais pas ça". Répondit le colonel sur la défensive. "Ecoutez, on nous a donné l'ordre d'une mission sans rapport aucun avec celles SG, pour cela il va nous falloir à Carter et à moi de la coordination mais nous ne pouvons en parler à personne. Vous savez que si on le pouvez on le ferait. Mais ça nous est interdit!Même si nous aimerions."

"Bien colonel. Je vous crois." Le général tourna la tête vers le major Carter qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis son entrée dans la salle. "Major, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter?"

Celle-ci leva la tête dans la direction de son supérieur, puis la tourna vers le colonel avant de la rebaisser et de murmurer " Non mon Général".

Puis ils sortirent tous deux de la salle. Ils allaient se diriger dans une direction différente, quand le colonel attrapa l'avant-bras de Carter, et la tira vers lui. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille quelques mots, puis elle le suivit dans ses quartiers.

Le colonel referma la porte de ses quartiers après avoir verifié que personne ne l'observait. Quand il entra dans la pièce il trouva son major assise sur son lit, le regard perdu au plafond.

"Carter, ça va?"

"Je ne comprends pas comment ça nous tombe dessus! Une mission d'infiltration ! Non mais comment on va faire! On doit ce faire passer pour mari et femme! Et on a trois jours pour apprendre tout de nous, enfin de nos faux nous! Et vous imaginez! La suite de notre carrière! Comment on va faire! Si l'état major l'apprend on est dans la merde! Je suis dans la merdre et vous êtes dans la merde!!"

le colonel voyait bien que son second était dépassé par les évènements et n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions. C'est pour cela qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, trop fatiguée et trop perdue pour résister.

A suivre

N'oubliez pas les feedbacks! L'adresse mail est commune, nous recevrons toutes les deux les avis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sous couverture(s)**

Chapitre 2

Par Ragazze (soit Androma et Alyssa)

(fic écrite à deux)

Résumé: Sam et Jack se voient confiés une mission quelque peu hors normes...

Les personnages, lieux ne nous appartiennent pas. Récit à but ludique et non lucratif.

Le stress, l'envie, le doute, la peur. Dans le silence, toutes ces émotions étaient présentes, presque palpables. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, ils s'assirent au bord du lit, près l'un de l'autre.

Jack tenta de la faire sourire:

" J'adore le chocolat mais le chocolat blanc est définitivement mon préféré. Mon fruit préféré est la cerise. J'adore qu'on me serve le petit déjeuner au lit. J'adore pêcher, mais ça vous le savez déjà. "

Le regard de Sam était entre l'étonnement et l'abasourdissement.

" Vous voyez, major, on peut tout apprendre l'un de l'autre pour que nous paraissions crédibles. Je viens de vous révéler la moitié des secrets O'Neill. "

Elle lui lança un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret. Mais celui-ci disparut bien vite.

"Colonel on doit apprendre la vie de personnes que nous ne connaissons pas. Et se faire passer pour eux."

"Carter, quand on rentre chez nous le week-end nous devenons quelqu'un d'autre, on change de métier, d'habitude, d'amis et même de sentiments…"

A ces propos, elle pâlit quelque peu, mais se reprit aussi vite.

"Mon colonel, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas…"

Il lui coupa la parole.

"J'ai bien compris major. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous connaissons déjà les infiltrations. Nous sommes militaires après tout. L'espionnage, le contre espionnage, les méthodes d'interrogatoire, tout ça on connait. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile… et puis après tout, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de prendre des éléments de notre vie à nous? Nos caractères, nos goûts… ça ne pourra que faciliter l'apprentissage."

"Vous avez pensé à la partie mari-femme? Nous avons tellement à perdre… et si nous allions trop loin et que nous n'arrivions plus à nous arrêter?"

Elle s'était mise à sanglotter.

"Carter, carter…" Le colonel l'avait reprise dans ses bras et la bercée doucement, en attendant qu'elle se calme. " Je sais que nous avons vécu des moments difficiles et que c'est en quelque sorte nous narguer que nous proposer une telle mission mais nous devons assurer et si jamais ça arrive et bien…nous aviserons."

Les regards des deux militaires se croisèrent et les yeux emplis de larmes du major firent sourire le colonel O'Neill.

"Et puis… savoir si vous préférez le chocolat noir au blanc n'a jamais tué personne Carter!"

Un sourire se mêla aux sanglots de Sam. Elle s'écarta de son supérieur pour prendre du recul sur la situation. Après tout, servir son pays était sa mission, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Et puis cette mission ne serait pas si désagréable… Elle sourit à cette pensée et se retourna vers Jack, qui semblait plus contrarié qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

"Le noir."

Le colonel parut dubitatif à ce que lui dit Sam.

"Pour le chocolat. Je préfère le noir."

"Et bien, vous voyez, ce n'est pas si difficile. Nous avons toute la nuit pour parler et encore deux autres avant de partir. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien. Comme d'habitude…"

Après ces deux très longues nuits à parler en cachette, beaucoup de choses étaient dites. La date et le contexte de leur rencontre. Leur mariage. Le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore d'enfants (sujet qu'abordait rarement Sam connaissant le passé de Jack). Leur sortie hebdomadaire du dimanche durant laquelle ils déhambulaient, main dans la main, dans la ville ou la campagne, pour se relaxer. Sam savait même ,maintenant, comment étaient les sous-vêtements de Jack. Et inversement.

Ils étaient prêts, ou tout du moins le plus prêt possible en ce laps de temps. La mission pouvait commencer.

A suivre

N'oubliez pas les feedbacks! L'adresse mail est commune, nous recevrons toutes les deux les avis.

Les chapitres sont très courts, mais nous préférons publier plus souvent un chapitre rapide qu'une fois un chapitre de 20 pages et rien pendant 6 mois ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sous couverture(s)**

Chapitre 3

Par Ragazze (soit Androma et Alyssa)

(fic écrite à deux)

Résumé: Sam et Jack se voient confiés une mission quelque peu hors normes...

Les personnages, lieux ne nous appartiennent pas. Récit à but ludique et non lucratif.

Il partirent pendant la nuit à la maison qui leur était attribuée dans le Montana. Leur couple était censé y vivre. Ils prirent possession de cette maison avant de partir le lendemain matin pour faire leurs courses. De retour dans la maison il leur fallut la vérifier de haut bas et dans les moindres recoins à la recherche de micros ou autre matériel d'espionnage. Elle était vide. Dans tous les sens du terme. Rien ne se trouvait dedans. Que ce soit au niveau espionnage ou au niveau objets personnels, rien n'avait été laissé pour eux, sauf une enveloppe qui était posée sur la table, à leur intention, sur laquelle figurait : " Pour M. et Mme Black "

Jack s'avança, la prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit, Sam lisant également derrière son épaule. Dans cette lettre, éditée par les gens qui leur avaient confié la mission, figurait en langue codée, les explications liées à la maison vide, le crédit nécessaire à la meubler ainsi qu'un plan de la région.

" C'est tout ? " murmura Sam.

Un petit papier tomba de l'enveloppe, que Jack n'avait pas vu. Sam se baissa et le ramassa, puis le lut à haute voix.

" N'oubliez pas. Vous êtes un couple heureux et uni. Liez-vous avec le voisinage. Les prochaines instructions vous parviendront en temps voulu. "

"Et bien…" furent les seuls mots qui vinrent à l'esprit du colonel.

"Comme vous dites mon colonel. Euh…Matt."

Les deux militaires sourirent à ce changement d'identité.

" N'oublie pas qu'on doit se tutoyer… Sarah. "

Jack avait beaucoup de mal à prononcer ce nom. Il n'en revenait pas que le nom d'emprunt de Sam soit celui de son ancienne femme. Sur des milliers de noms, il avait fallu que ce soit celui-là !

Sam avait bien sentu son malaise, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, hormis lui tenir la main pour lui changer les idées et tenter de lui remonter le moral, ce qu'elle fit.

"Matt, tu veux qu'on fasse un jeu ou qu'on cuisine quelque chose? En attendant qu'il fasse moins chaud pour sortir"

"Et si on cuisinait et qu'après on jouait?"

"Pourquoi pas? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir?"

Jack réfléchit. Ça faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'était pas sorti de la base, hormis pour aller pêcher. Jouer, cuisiner… tout cela signifiait vie sociale. Ce qu'il n'avait pas. Ou plus, depuis sa séparation avec Sarah. Et puis toute cette situation lui rappelait tellement la vie en couple… ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette mission serait si difficile… si vite. Il ne voulait cependant pas effrayer Sam et la laisser seule pour cette mission, il allait prendre sur lui, comme d'habitude. Il fit alors un sourire forcé pour essayer de la rassurer mais Sam l'avait bien remarqué, il était mal à l'aise. cependant elle ne fit aucune reflexion car elle savait que son supérieur n'était pas le meilleur ami des sentiments et des mots. Elle allait attendre en espérant que cela se tasse, ou qu'elle arrive à le distraire, et ne même temps à se distraire. Car cette mission était difficile. Les ennemis étaient des inconnus ainsi qu'eux même. Ils devaient prendre sur eux pour se mettre dans la peau de leur personnage ainsi que perdre leurs habitudes, se laisser aller, tout en sachant que cela finirait tôt ou tard et qu'il leur faudrait revenir à leur vie d'avant, où tout leur était interdit.

Pour rompre le silence, Sam lança :

" Bon d'accord, pas de cuisine pour aujourd'hui, on va au restau. " Elle ajouta après quelques instants, pour convaincre le colonel ainsi qu'elle-même ; " Après tout, on a un compte en banque plein, _chéri_. "

Le colonel se retourna vers son second et lui fit un sourire franc avant de répondre: "Et bien allons-y". Il prirent leurs affaires posées près de la porte puis Jack ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Sam devant lui: "Après-vous, Madame". Après cette fausse galenterie les deux collègues rirent un bon coup avant d'entrer dans leur voiture.

Ils rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, sortant de la voiture le sourire aux lèvres de la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Ils entrèrent dans _leur _maison, la bonne humeur et l'entente entre les deux ne faisant pas de doute.

Il était assez tard dans la soirée et tous deux ne demandaient qu'à aller coucher. Mais la question de la nuit n'était pas encore résolue : après tout ils étaient censés être mari et femme…

Un incident vint interrompre ce questionnement pour quelques instants : une enveloppe était à nouveau posée sur la table de la salle à manger. Cette fois ce fut Sam qui l'ouvrit et la lut à haute voix. Le message était court, précis, concis :

" Sarah et Matt, n'oubliez pas la raison de votre présence ici. Ce ne sont pas des vacances tous frais payés. "

Ils se regardèrent en soupirant tous les deux.

"Un peu d'alcool peut-être?"

"Matt, je crois que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui?"

"Tu ne sais pas tenir l'alcool peut-être?"

"J'ai juste peur qu'on dise des mauvaises choses."

"Notre moral vient d'être bien attaqué…Moi j'ai besoin d'alcool."

Près d'une heure plus tard Jack, connaissant ses limites, décida de stopper la consommation et décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Mais il fut interrompu par Sam qui lui posa la question fatale:

"Comment on fait?"

Ils se jetèrent des regards génés pendant quelques instants, puis Jack prit les choses en main (l'alcool aidant).

"Ecoutez Carter.. Ecoute Sarah, on est mariés, tu te rappelles? Eh bien que fait un couple marié en général? Il partage le même lit.."

Le regard que lui lançait Sam était entre le désespoir et l'étonnement, mais elle acquiesça.

Ils montèrent les marches, doucement, sans se presser, comme s'ils craignaient de se faire attaquer arrivés en haut des marches.

Ils allèrent chacun dans leur tour dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjamas puis s'allongèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, bien éloignés l'un de l'autre.

La nuit fut très longue pour tous les deux: ils n'arrivaient ni à dormir, ni à même se reposer, ils se retournaient sans cesse, gênés par la présence inhabituelle et pourtant désirée de l'autre.

Cependant vers les premières heures du jours ils finirent par s'endormir ,a près avoir passés plusieurs heures à rélféchir chacun dans leur coin et en essayant de faire en sorte que leurs regards ne se croisent pas. Sam fut la première à se réveiller le lendemain matin (l'alcool ayant totalement assomé Jack, malgré le fait qu'il dise bien le tenir). Elle regarda son colonel dormir quelques minutes, qui furent pour elle parfaites: elle pouvait le contempler sans peur de rougir ou qu'il la réprimande, ou juste qu'il la fasse rire.

Elle décida pourtant de se lever, et descendit à la cuisine préparer un petit déjeuner au lit pour son supérieur.

Jack finit par se lever et ils déjeunèrent tranquillement en parlant de tout, de la pluie et du beau temps, en évitant pourtant de parler de parler de la nuit précédente.

Après ce moment à deux qui était plus tendu qu'autre chose, Jack décida d'appeler Daniel avant d'entamer réellement la mission: il voulait avoir des nouvelles de la base.

Il décrocha donc le combiné et composa le numéro privé de l'appartement de Daniel, où ce dernier se situait certainement.

Le professeur répondit au bout de quelques sonneries seulement.

"O'Neill à l'appareil."

"Jack! Enfin des nouvelles! On n'en attendait plus... comment ça se passe?"

"... bien... Daniel, vous savez que je ne peux pas parler de ce que nous faisons. Je peux juste vous dire que ça va. On pourrait changer de sujet?"

"Oui... si vous voulez... vous savez, le général est très inquiet à votre sujet. Il dit que jamais vous ne lui aviez caché des choses, et que..."

"Daniel, je sais tout ça. Quand je demandais de changer de sujet j'étais sérieux. Par exemple, ce qui se passe à la base, des choses comme ça..."

"Oh! Eh bien... la routine vous savez..."

Après quelques minutes de discussion, Jack raccrocha le combiné et se retourna vers Sam, qui attendait des nouvelles de leurs amis.

Jack n'eut pas vraiment le temps de la mettre au courant, le téléphone sonnait à nouveau.

Jack décrocha, et raccrocha quelques instants seulement après. Son visage était blème, et il évitait les yeux de Sam.

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

'Nous n'avons plus le droit d'entrer en contact avec le monde extérieur. Nous devons nous consacrer uniquement à la mission et oublier nos anciennes vies. Nous devons prendre contact avec nos voisins, essayer d'entrer en confiance avec eux. Nous devons devenir _des leurs._"

Sam devint blanche à son tour et chercha le regard de Jack. Elle le cherchait toujours quand elle avait besoin de soutien mais là, il ne pensait qu'à son soutien à lui et il en oubliait sa coéquipière.

Il s'en rendit compte au bout de quelques instants et lui lança un regard qui se voulait confiant et réconfortant. Ce qui aurait fonctionné si Sam ne l'avait pas connu si bien: ces yeux, qu'elle connaissait tellement à force de les avoir observé, mentaient à présents, et étaient plus confus et inquiets que confiants.

"Nous devons passer à l'action" dit-il d'un ton sec puis il se retourna et donna un coup de poing sur l'unique table de la maison. Sam le laissa, préférant attendre qu'il se calme.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Les deux militaires avaient décidé de faire le premier pas vers leurs voisins. Ils s'étaient donné quelques heures pour répéter une dernière fois les éléments de leur soit-disant vie commune, puis étaient sortis de la maison, main dans la main, ce qui ne faisait que les stresser encore plus, en direction de la maison voisine.

Ils furent accueillis par trois petites têtes blondes qui jouaient dans l'allée de la maison. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent dans la maison pour appeler leurs parents qui sortirent pour connaître la raison de l'affolement de leurs enfants. Jack et Sam découvrir un parfait petit couple de banlieue: habillé chiquement mais sans fioritures et pas très démonstratifs, pour ainsi dire "coincés". Le couple typique, en clair, ce qui détendit un peu Sam et Jack.

Ils expliquèrent qu'ils venaient d'emménager à côté, et le couple les fit entrer. Le salon était plutôt petit, mais bien décoré: comme le couple, chique, mais sans fioriture. Ils s'assirent dans un petit fauteuil et la femme, aimable, leur amena des bières. Ils se présentèrent: ils s'appelaient Guillaume et Mathilde, et avaient trois enfants entre 3 et 6 ans. Ils parlèrent pendant près d'une heure de tout et de rien, et la discussion dévia sur les enfants. Le couple s'étonnait beaucoup que Sam et Jack n'en aient pas. Ceux-ci leur expliquèrent avec beaucoup d'aisance , après avoir répété plusieurs fois le scénario, que leur mariage n'était pas vieux et qu'ils étaient souvent éloignés à cause de leur travail. Guillaume et Mathilde s'en contentèrent et les deux officiers en furent ravis. Intérieurement, cette discussion avait attristé Jack mais il n'en laissa rien paraître extérieurement. Pour Guillaume et Mathilde, Sam et Jack, ou plutôt Matt et Sarah était le parfait petit couple, fraichement marié, amoureux, sans problème. Et c'était tant mieux pour les deux militaires.

Sam et Jack quittèrent leurs voisins assez tard dans la soirée, ayant passé la majeure partie de la journée à parler avec Mathilde et Guillaume et les trouvant bien sympathiques quoique plutôt coincés, tout en ayant promis de les inviter le surlendemain pour un dîner avec les enfants.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux les deux militaires soupirèrent en même temps puis se regardèrent en riant. Leur première corvée était terminée. Ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sur le nouveau canapé en sirotant une bière. Ils firent de longs commentaires sur leurs voisins en évitant bien évidemment le sujet des enfants.

Puis le soir arriva une nouvelle fois. La fatigue se fit vite sentir chez nos deux officiers, qui n'avaient guère dormi la nuit précédente. L'inquiétude quant à la nuit qui se présentait était moindre, leur complicité ne faisant qu'augmenter.

Tous deux s'endormirent assez vite, chacun de leur côté du lit. Toute la nuit, Sam rêva de son colonel, d'elle avec son colonel... son inconscient la narguait bel et bien et la mettait en garde contre un rapprochement imminent qui bouleverserait sa vie si elle n'y prenait pas garde... bien sûr, à son réveil, elle avait tout oublié. Grand bien lui en fasse, elle n'aurait pas à s'en inquiéter toute la journée. Un autre élément, au contraire, la surprit quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin: elle et son colonel n'étaient pas, comme la veille au soir, chacun de son côté du lit. Jack s'était surement retourné dans la nuit, et elle également... les bras de son colonel l'entouraient et elle avait sa main posé sur son torse. La promiscuité établie entre eux la paralysait, elle avait peur de bouger ne voulant pas le réveiller, mais rester dans cette position l'effrayait tout autant. Elle attendit de longues minutes durant lesquelles elle ne fit que pesner, penser à son colonel, à ce qu'il pourrait dire en se réveillant.

Cepedant toutes les réactions qu'elle avait imaginées ne correpsondaient en rien avec ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le colonel se réveilla, observa son second puis fit un énorme sourire, l'embrassa avec beaucoup d'entrain sur la bouche, avant de lui dire: "Bonjour chérie".

Puis il se leva, laissant Sam abasourdie dans le lit, qui avait du mal à se remettre de ce qui venait juste de se produire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida tout de même à se lever et rejoint le colonel au rez-de-chaussée, qui, ce qui l'étonna, était déjà habillé.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner, que déjà celui-ci lui dit:

"Sarah, va t'habiller, on va faire une petite promenade matinale..."

Sous les yeux étonnés de Sam, il lui lança un regard insistant, ce qui la convainquit d'obéir.

Quelques minutes seulement plus tard, ils sortirent à deux de la maison, puis marchèrent, main dans la main, durant un long moment, sans mot dire.

Tout d'un coup, Jack lâcha la main de Sam et s'arrêta brusquement.

"On est observés, Carter."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, mon colonel?"

"Ils savent toujours ce qu'on fait, quand, comment... regardez les mots qu'ils nous laissent, et les coups de fil... la maison doit être surveillée, le quartier aussi peut-être." (il évita le regard de sa partenaire pour finir sa phrase:) "D'où mon comportement ce matin à notre réveil. Il faut qu'ils croient qu'on prend leurs ordres au pied de la lettre. Qu'on agit comme mari et femme."

Le monde de Sam était en train de s'effondrer intérieurement: c'était donc pour ça que Jack l'avait embrassée. Juste pour ces inconnus. Pas pour elle. Elle avait pourtant espéré qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés ces derniers jours, mais rien. Tout n'était que mensonge. Ils continuèrent à marcher en restant chacun dans leurs pensées. Ils finirent de faire le tour de la banlieue dans laquelle se trouvait leur logement quand Jack regarda sa montre.

"On devrait rentrer, Sarah."

Il se retourna pour regarder Sam, mais celle-ci l'avait déjà dépassé et continuait toujours d'avancer, droit devant, sans se retourner. Il l'avait blessé, mais ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Il se mit à marcher derrière elle, accélérant le pas pour la suivre, sans remarquer les gouttes qui perlaient aux yeux de Sam.

Arrivés à la maison Sam monta directement dans sa chambre et redescendit presque aussitôt en tenue de sport tandis que Jack était assis, pour ne pas dire affalé dans le canapé en train de siropter une bière. Elle laça ses chaussures puis se leva quand Jack compris qu'elle allait courir. Il lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne mais elle lui répondit sèchement avant de sortir en claquant la porte: "Non, pas la peine."

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Elle courut des heures, son entraînement militaire le permettant facilement. Se dépenser physiquement lui faisait petit à petit oublier les rancoeurs, les envies, en un mot les problèmes. Mais tout revint à la charge quand elle s'arrêta de courir. Elle ne devait pas en vouloir à Jack, après tout, il avait raison. Ils étaient là en mission, deux militaires, un point c'est tout. Il fallait qu'elle laisse ses sentiments de côté, c'était vital, pour elle comme pour la mission. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire car elle était une femme avant tout. Les sentiments étaient importants pour elle malgré sa carrière militaire. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la maison elle eu la bonne surprise de sentir une odeur agréable, une table mise et un colonel propre, rasé avec un tablier autour de la taille.

"Bonsoir chérie. Ta course a été bonne? Regarde comme j'ai bien mis la table." En disant ces paroles Jack indiqua à Sam une feuille de papier sur laquelle était inscrite : "_Parce que la mission peut-être blessante , Jack."_ Sam lui fit alors un énorme sourire avant d'ajouter : "Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive."

Tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Jack revenaient comme un boomerang lorsqu'elle fut sous la douche: elle se souvint alors pourquoi elle l'avait aimé, presque tout de suite quand elle l'eut rencontré, malgré leurs rangs respectifs. Malgré sa façade de pierre derrière laquelle il se cachait, il était aimant, compréhensif, à l'écoute des autres... tout en n'oubliant pas ses devoirs. Elle l'aimait pour ça, et pourtant, c'est également ça qui les empêchait de s'aimer. Doux paradoxe...

Elle descendit après s'être changée et décida de laisser ses sentiments de côté, d'entrer dans la peau de Sarah et de passer une bonne soirée avec son "mari".

Elle entra dans la salle à manger, où Jack avait sorti le grand jeu: chandelles, musique douce... il recula sa chaise et l'aida à s'assoir, et s'installa en face d'elle. Ils s'échangèrent un regard qui était entre l'amusement et l'amour, puis Sam fit mine de se lever pour aller à la cuisine.

"Non" souffla Jack "laisse moi faire".

Il se leva et alla chercher les plats qu'il avait préparé, et le repas continua comme il avait commencé, très bien. Jack se leva ensuite et invita Sam à danser, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Mais un événement qu'elle n'avait pas prévu se passa: ils s'embrassèrent, sans l'avoir prémédité, d'un baiser long et doux, qui lui semblait sincère. Sans s'en rendre compte, Jack l'emmena ensuite vers la chambre...

La nuit qu'ils passèrent fut pleine de sensualité et d'amour et ils s'endormirent chacun en pensant à l'autre.

Le lendemain, Jack se réveilla le premier. Il se leva sans faire de bruit, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la maison comme un voleur. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Cette nuit, il l'avait espérée si longtemps... qu'il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Fallait-il la chérir ou la regretter? Après c'était fait, plus besoin de revenir dessus... Mais comment réagir devant Sam? Comment pouvoir seulement espérer reprendre le travail à la base après ça?

C'est dans ce flux continu de pensées que Jack se dirigea vers le supermarché afin d'acheter de la nourriture pour la soirée avec les voisins...

Sam de son côté se réveilla de bonne humeur, elle se retourna et trouva le lit vide, comme elle l'avait pressenti. Elle s'étira avant de voir Jack assis sur une chaise juste en face du lit. Elle sursauta avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de lui.

"Désolé Sarah, je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"

"Je voulais juste te regarder dormir..."

Sam lui répondit par un grand sourire endormi. Il se redirigea vers le lit, s'étendit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, reportant à plus tard son questionnement sur les lois militaires et préférant profiter du moment présent.

Sam leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, il soutint son regard, et comme ils le faisait lors de missions difficile ou de long briefing, ils se comprirent et firent passer plus de messages qu'avec des mots. Après avoir rassuré Sam il lui embrassa le front et ils restèrent quelques temps dans cette position.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à deux, en ne parlant que très rarement, se lançant plutôt des regards entendus. Le soir arriva très vite, plus vite qu'espéré, et le temps du dîner avec.

Leurs voisins arrivèrent à l'heure convenue et apportèrent en guise de présent une bouteille de whisky et des fleurs pour Sam/Sarah. Ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts et Jack leur prépara un délicieux barbecue agrémenté par des salades confectionnées par Sam.

La soirée se déroula très bien: les deux couples s'entendaient très bien, Jack jouant plus qu'à son tour avec les enfants, sous les yeux attendris de Sam...

Les jours passèrent, les semaines également...

Sam et Jack s'entendaient à merveille avec leurs voisins et leurs enfants, et filaient le parfait amour. Ils en oublièrent bientôt leur mission, qui leur fut rappelée par une enveloppe découverte un beau matin sur la table de la salle à manger.

A suivre

Bon alors tout d'abord, nous sommes désolées du temps que nous mettons à écrire... mais étant l'une en terminale et l'autre en prépa, le temps est très difficile à trouver... Résultat, un chapitre très court, ayant juste pour but de vous prouver que nous n'avons pas laissé tomber la fic!

Suite au prochain épisode... certainement fin juin, après les épreuves du bac et les concours!

Enjoy!

Et bien sûr, laissez des reviews pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Alors, un tit chapitre pour vous faire patienter, en attendant la fin des exams! Sans promettre l'absence de fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe car pas relu (faute de temps!)

En espérant vous faire saliver d'ici la suite!

La lettre trônait au milieu de la table de la salle à manger comme un trophée. Cette découverte jeta un froid entre Sam et Jack, qui se regardèrent comme pour savoir qui d'eux allait ouvrir cette lettre. Jack s'avança et posa la main sur l'enveloppe, se désignant lui-même. Il l'ouvrit avec suspicion et la lut à voix haute, à l'attention de Sam.

"Matt et Sarah, il est à présent temps de vous préciser votre mission. Vous avez réussi à tisser des liens avec vos voisins et au sein de votre quartier sans éveiller de soupçons. Nous devons maintenant vous indiquer que vous êtes ici pour démanteler un traffic d'armes qui trouve sa source dans ce quartier, si bien fréquenté qu'aucune enquête n'avait été menée jusqu'aujourd'hui. Les habitants du quartier sont tous polis et respectables mais certains opèrent sous de fausses identités. Il s'agirait de deux militaires, mariés, qui introduiraient des armes provenant de bases militaires américaines dans les pays du Tiers-Monde, contre une grosse commision, afin d'alimenter la guerre entre chefs de bandes.

Nous avons fait appel à vous plus qu'à tout autre, comme nous vous l'avions dit il y a quelques semaines, pour vos capacités à chacun, dans un domaine terrestre ou extra-terrestre. Tout doit être mis en oeuvre pour démanteler ce réseau."

Jack et Sam se jetèrent à nouveau un regard qui cherchait en l'autre le courage désiré.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut interrompue par la sonette de la porte. Jack lui jeta un dernier regard et alla ouvrir, pour découvrir Guillaume, leur voisin, qui était avec Yannick, leur aîné, tous deux souriants.

"Bonjour!" commença Guillaume, l'air enjoué.

"...Bonjour" continua Jack, hésitant.

Jack et Sam se jetèrent un regard inquiet, puis invitèrent leurs voisins à entrer.

Depuis plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient là, Mathilde, Guillaume et leurs enfants avaient été très sympathiques, confiants, aimables... se pouvait-il qu'ils soient ces fameux contrebandiers d'armes? L'idée traversa les deux officiers malgré eux.

Guillaume sentit la sorte de malaise entre les deux militaires, mais continua tout de même:

"Je me demandais si vous pourriez garder Yannick une heure ou deux... nous avons un petit problème avec les deux autres – non ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de grave – et nous ne voulons pas le laisser seul..."

Sam et Jack s'échangèrent un sourire avant que le colonel ne réponde qu'il n'y avait pas de souci et qu'il était le bienvenu.

Guillaume repartit laissant Yannick à Sam et Jack. Ceux-ci furent légèrement mal à l'aise, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire avec lui. Puis Jack eut l'idée de jouer un peu au baseball en se lançant la balle et en la rattrapant avec le gant que Yannick avait amené. Sam prit un livre et s'installa dans le jardin avec eux pour observer son "mari" avec un enfant. Elle était toujours impressionnée par sa patience et sa façon de communiquer avec les enfants. Après une demi-heure de lecture elle décidé de leur préparer un goûter après avoir recherché sur internet une recette de brownies.

Yannick, qui, fatigué, voulait faire une pause, rentra pour regarder Sam préparer les brownies. Jack, qui sentait que Sam avait une idée derrière la tête, la laissa seule avec Yann et monta à l'étage quelques minutes.

Sam profita de ce rare moment tranquille avec un enfant de leurs voisins pour tenter de lui parler et ainsi éliminer la possibilité, la simple hypothèse de leur trahison.

"Dis Yann, je me rends compte que je ne sais pas du tout quel métier font tes parents...

Ils sont dans la diplomatie, je ne sais pas trop quoi exactement. Papa a souvent des réunions avec des gens bizarres... Maman dit que ce n'est pas drôle tous les jours."

Sam parut perplexe mais préféra ne pas insister et finit de mettre la pâte du gâteau au four.

Le lendemain, Jack, Sam, leurs voisins et tous leurs enfants et des amis à eux décidèrent de passer la journée au parc du fait du beau temps. Toute la petite troupe partit donc, pique-niques, ballons, raquettes et autre empaquetés. La journée se déroula extrèmement bien: tellement bien d'ailleurs que toute idée de trahison de leurs voisins était totalement sortie de la tête de Sam et Jack.

Ils avaient enchaîné mini-golf, pédalo, badmington, jeux avec les enfants... maintenant, contents malgré la fatigue, ils rentraient chez eux, le souvenir de leur mission tout de même présent à l'esprit.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte d'entrée, une surprise les attendait là: deux hommes en costumes noirs, lunettes noires étaient là, le visage fermé. Un d'eux se décida à parler, devant l'air décontenancé de Sam et Jack:

" Colonel O'Neill, major Carter, vous êtes aux arrêts pour non-respect des règles de l'armée, et en particulier la loin de non-fraternisation entre officiers de sexe opposé. Veuillez nous suivre."

Les deux agents se regardèrent, comprenant la trahison. Ils furent menottés et forcés de rentrer dans un véhicule militaire, sous les yeux ébahis de leurs multiples voisins. Le trajet qui leur fut imposé se fit dans le plus grand silence. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux pendant toute la durée de ce voyage, essayant de comprendre et de se rassurer mutuellement.

**A suivre!**

Surtout n'oubliez pas les **reviews**, beaucoup de **reviews**, sinon pas de suite! (on adore le faire du chantage!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Quand le véhicule s'arrêta, Sam et Jack en furent sortis de force par des militaires froids et distants, et furent immédiatement séparés, chacun conduits dans une pièce différente, où ils allaient être interrogés dans le plus grand secret, par une branche spécialisée de la cour martiale.

Leurs droits ne leur furent pas lus, et les accusations commencèrent. Parmi d'autres, la principale d'entre elles était celle de non-respect de la loi de non-fraternisation entre deux officiers de grade et de sexe différent dans la même chaîne de commandement. Ils répondirent tous deux que les ordres de la mission étaient de faire comme s'ils étaient un couple marié, mais que dans la base du SGC il en était tout autrement.

Vu l'expression des officiers en charge de l'affaire, ils ne les croyaient pas du tout.

Pas étonnant, pensa Jack, à leur place, il ne se serait pas cru lui-même.

Les interrogatoires n'aboutissant pas, et Sam et Jack répétant toujours la même "version" de l'histoire, les officiers de la cour martiale croyèrent à une version apprise par coeur à l'avance et mirent fin aux interrogatoires, remettant au procès-même les témoignages.

Sam et Jack furent conduits dans des petites cellules séparées, où ils pensèrent toute la nuit à l'autre, se sentant coupable de la situation et du gâchis de leur carrière respective.

Jack surtout se sentait coupable. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait rien contre les femmes-militaires, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son devoir aurait du être de la protéger contre ce monde macho et impitoyable. Surtout elle. Au fond de lui-même il savait que malgré sa carapace, le major Carter était quelqu'un de très sensible, de très fragile. Il le savait même mieux que personne, l'ayant fait souffrir à de nombreuses reprises. Il se rappela alors Edora en particulier, et se sentit plus que jamais coupable.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de réflexion, le colonel s'énerva et lança son plat de nourriture contre le mur de sa cellule, et il entendit peu après une petite voix qui l'appelait.

"Carter?

Colonel, je suis deux cellules après la vôtre, je pense, annonça le major.

Ça fait plaisir de vous entendre, Carter.

Oui mon colonel.

Sam? Demanda celui-ci.

Oui... souffla-t-elle.

Je suis désolé... Désolé parce que nos carrières vont certainement souffrir à cause de cette mission et des accusations... on devra peut-être quitter l'armée.

Jack, j'ai passé de très bons moments à vos côtés, et j'ai beaucoup apprécié ces semaines de vie... normale. Je ne pense pas que ma carrière soit la chose la plus importante de ma vie. Tout du moins, à présent je ne pense plus ça."

Et pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. D'instinct, ils s'étaient à nouveau appelés "Carter", et "colonel"... ils avaient à nouveau utilisé le vouvoiement... quelque chose s'était brisé au moment-même où ils avaient vu ces deux hommes qui les attendaient "chez eux", sans pourtant savoir quelles conséquences cet événement aurait par la suite.

C'était comme si, après avoir vécu plusieurs semaines dans un rêve, le retour à la réalité était difficile, mais inéluctable.

Leur échange verbal avait beau avoir eu lieu, les deux officiers ne savaient plus que penser de la situation, et n'arrivaient plus à situer leurs sentiments et devoirs respectifs.

Jack et Sam réfléchissaient, chacun dans leur cellule.

Tous deux disaient que leur vie comptait plus que leur carrière, mais dans leur tête, tout était plus confus... aucun ne voulait laisser tomber sa carrière, le projet SGC, la protection de la planète...

Ils osaient à peine imaginer la réaction de leurs amis et coéquipiers, du général également, quand ils apprendraient leur position.

Ils restèrent longtemps à attendre, à réfléchir, ce qui était le plus douloureux pour eux: réfléchir sur leur avenir et leur position… Ils n'y étaient pas habitués. Etre militaire signifiait obéir, et non réfléchir et faire des choix. Leur tête boudonnait, tournait, et pourtant ils se raccrochaient tous deux au souvenir de ces quelques jours passés ensemble.

Ils reçurent au bout de quelques jours la visite du Docteur Daniel Jackson. Celui-ci fut très surpris de leur situation: enfermés pour non respect de la loi de non-Fraternisation.

Daniel fut tout d'abord autorisé à rendre visite au colonel O'Neill, qui broyait du noir dans sa petite cellule sombre. Daniel pénétra dans la cellule, avec pour consigne de ressortir dix minutes exactement plus tard. Il aperçut Jack, assis sur le sol, tout au fond de la cellule, ses mains tenant sa tête, le teint tellement terne qu'on aurait cru voir un mort.

Il hésita alors sur la marche à suivre: devait-il plutôt aller jusqu'à Jack ou était-il préférable de garder ses distances? Il opta pour la deuxième solution, étant donné l'état d'énervement et de stress de son ami.

"Bonjour, Jack", lança-t-il finalement, tout simplement.

C'est à peine si Jack leva la tête. Il émit un certain grognement significatif à l'encontre de son ami, puis fit quelques maigres mouvements. Puis plus rien.

"... Ils... ils vous traitent bien?" demanda alors Daniel, compatissant.

Vous êtes venus juste pour savoir si on a des spaguettis bolognaise pour le repas?"

Le colonel s'était enfin relevé, s'appuyant tout de même contre un mur moisi. Malgré sa démarche de montrer à Daniel qu'il était prêt à parler, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des yeux fuyants à l'encontre de son ami.

Daniel lui demanda des explications et Jack du résister à l'envie de tout raconter dans les moindres détails mais il se rappela que la mission devait demeurer secrète quoi qu'il arrive. Alors il expliqua qu'ils avaient du avec Sam faire une mission d'infiltration. Mais Daniel posa la question évidente:

"Et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé à ne pas respecter la loi de non fraternisation?"

Jack réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre à cette question qui l'effrayait tant.

"ça... ça faisait partie du contrat." dit-il tout simplement.

Daniel préféra ne rien dire, conscient qu'il en coûtait à Jack pour parler de sa relation avec Carter.

Avant qu'un des deux n'eut le temps de parler à nouveau, un garde frappa à la porte de la cellule de Jack pour signifier à Daniel que le temps imparti était fini. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête à Jack, accompagné d'un "tenez bon", puis ressortit de la cellule, laissant Jack broyer du noir à nouveau.

Daniel se dirigea alors vers la cellule de Sam, à quelques mètres de là. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut Sam se leva, au contraire de Jack, elle était heureuse de voir son ami et de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Daniel prit la parole le premier:

" Sam, je ne vous cache pas que la situation est grave."

Elle baissa les yeux, puis répondit calmement.

"Je sais."

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence quelques instants, puis Sam reprit la parole.

"Vous savez, au début, c'était juste un objectif de la mission. Se faire passer pour un couple marrié. Mais après... c'est devenu une habitude entre nous. Je pense que le colonel serait d'accord, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais mais... c'est devenu naturel d'être... ensemble, vous savez."

Daniel acquiesça. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais connu telle situation lui-même, il ressentait le paradoxe de la relation de ses amis.

"Ecoutez Sam. Quoi qu'ils vous demandent, restez-en aux ordres de la mission. Ne leur avouez jamais ce que vous m'avez dit. Je sais que Jack ne le fera pas non plus. Vous avez été trahis par quelqu'un, ça ne fait aucun doute. Je vais mener mon enquête avec Teal'C et je vous tiendrai au courant. Si vous devez tout de même passer devant la cour martiale... je serai votre avocat, si vous voulez!"

Sam lui répondit par un sourire, et quelques instants plus tard elle était à nouveau seule dans sa cellule. Elle se rendit compte alors que s'ils passaient en cour martiale, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas, ils seraient jugés coupables et condamnés, car ils ne savaient même pas qui leur avait ordonné cette mission. Elle pensa alors que la meilleure des solutions était de se sacrifier pour Jack. Mais rien qu'à y penser, tout quitter, la porte, l'armée, ses recherches, elle se mit à pleurer.

Malheureusement, ses prévisions commencaient à devenir réalité: le lendemain, elle fut emmenée dans une salle plutôt grande, où elle aperçut le visage sombre de Jack au loin, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Son visage était fermé, et Sam se rendit comte qu'il faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas la regarder.

Quelques minutes passèrent, dans le silence, qui paraissèrent des heures pour les deux officiers. Puis le général Hammond ainsi que Daniel et Teal'c passèrent la porte principale de la pièce, venant s'assoir sur un banc, côte à côte.

D'autres personnes, inconnues, entraient et prenaient place dans la grande salle, certaines à l'air amical, d'autres au contraire totalement renfrognées.

Pour Sam et Jack, ce moment était comme un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, que tous deux faisaient depuis plusieurs années, et dans lequel la fin n'était jamais bonne.

Pendant de longs instants les personnes discutèrent entre elles que ce soit pour ou contre Jack et Sam. Mais les discussions tournaient en rond, personne n'étant vraiment au courant de la situation.

Après de longues réflexions intérieures, Sam se leva et prit la parole, ce qui étonna toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Sam aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs en ce moment précis, ou à une autre époque de sa vie. Ce tribunal était une humiliation totale pour elle, qui avait depuis des années lutté pour que cette situation ne se produise jamais. Mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle ne pouvait qu'avancer, ce qui signifiait dans cette situation prendre les choses en main, et tout faire pour se sortir d'affaire, elle ainsi que son supérieur. Elle était dans l'armée, après tout. Et dans l'armée, qui plus est au SGC, on se sert les coudes jusqu'au bout et on ne laisse jamais personne derrière soit.

« Messieurs, je vois bien qu'on ne s'en sortira pas dans ces conditions. J'aimerais, si vous êtes d'accord, que vous écoutiez notre version des faits, et qu'ensuite vous analysiez la situation. »

Les hommes présents dans la salle paraissaient outrés qu'elle ait osé prendre la parole dans ces conditions, sans la demander, et en les coupant dans leurs discussions par dessus le marché.

**A suivre**

-- Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Le chantage fonctionne encore, sans reviews, pas de suite!

-- Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer? Juste un petit sondage pour voir si vous êtes proches ou loins de la vérité ;)

-- Alors résultats des exams! ;)

Alyssa bac S obtenu avec mention!

Androma passage en deuxième année de prépa obtenu!

... et n'oubliez pas les **reviews**! (si elles sont signées, nous répondrons à chacunes d'entre elles)


End file.
